Sehun Menyebalkan!
by satthh
Summary: [HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE] /Maafkan aku/ Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan! Kau meny一 mpfttt/ HUNKAI! HUNKAI! HUNKAI!


**'Sehun menyebalkan!'**

 **Cast : Jongin, Sehun.**

 **Pair : HunKai**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance**

 **Rated : masih T+** **ato udah M?** **maybe(?) :v**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, B X B, SchoolLife**

 **H**

 **U**

 **N**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **/9488/**

Hujan mengguyur Gangnam dengan derasnya. Mengabaikan tubuh menggigil namja tan yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis seragamnya.

Anggap saja ia bodoh. Padahal ia selalu menyiapkan payung dalam lokernya.

Mendung menyelimuti Gangnam sejak pagi tadi. Jongin -namja tan- juga sudah memprediksikan akan turun hujan siang ini. Tapi, ia malah meninggalkan payungnya..

Jongin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dilantai halte.

Seragamnya sedikit basah karena tadi ia sempat menerjang hujan yang sudah cukup deras untuk mencapai halte.

Jika hujan begini... Apa ada bus yang lewat?

Lihat saja jalanan Gangnam yang sangat sepi. Langitnya terlihat sangat hitam. Seperti akan menjelang malam hari.

Jika dilihat-lihat, mungkin hanya ada dirinya yang berada diluar rumah saat ini. Pasti orang-orang sedang bergelut dengan selimut masing-masing. Memikirkannya membuat Jongin iri dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Jongin bingung..

Tubuhnya itu rentan sekali dengan yang namanya 'Sakit'.

Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba besok ia jatuh sakit. Padahal besok ada ulangan sains. Tentu saja ia tak ingin mengikuti ulangan susulan di ruang guru sendirian. Kalau dikelas 'kan ia masih bisa mengandalkan teman-temannya yang pandai sebagai tempat menyontek.

Lah, kalau ia mengerjakannya sendirian di ruang guru ia tak yakin akan mendapat nilai B. Bahkan nilai C pun ia ragu. Bisa-bisa ia mendapat D. Itu memalukan!

Jujur saja sains adalah pelajaran yang paling Jongin benci setelah matematika dan sejarah.

Jongin itu bukan tipe anak yang pandai. Nilainya saja bisa dibilang dibawah rata-rata. Karena一 yah... belajar bukan style-nya.

Setiap hari yang selalu ada ditangannya bukanlah pensil atau pena untuk menulis. Melainkan stick PSP.

Jongin adalah maniac game. Tak ada hari tanpa bermain game. Game adalah hidupnya. Bahkan sering kali ia ditegur oleh teman se-apartement nya yang biasa ia sebut _Ice Vampire_ itu.

Bukan.. Teman Jongin itu bukanlah seorang Vampire. Hanya saja, kulit pucat dan pribadi dingin yang mendominasi temannya itu membuat Jongin sering menyebutnya _Ice Vampire._

Bahkan julukan yang Jongin berikan pada temannya itu sudah menyebar di satu kelasnya. Hanya satu kelas! Bukan satu sekolahan!

Namun tetap saja membuat namja yang bernama asli Oh Sehun itu menggeram kesal dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil dengan Jongin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun... Jongin jadi kesal sendiri dengan namja pale itu.

Kemana dia? Seharian tak melihatnya di sekolah. Bahkan Sehun meninggalkannya saat pulang sekolah. Padahal tadi pagi mereka berangkat bersama-sama menggunakan mobil Sehun tentu saja.

Sungguh Sehun kejam!

••

Mata Jongin semakin redup. Sedikit tertutup. Kepalanya terasa pening sekarang.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala kursi tunggu di halte. Memejamkan matanya hingga dengkuran halus mengalun indah dari bibir ranumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun saat tubuhnya mulai merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya.

Ia baru ingat. Ia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan pendingin ruangan yang masih menyala, serta hujan yang sedari tadi tak ada hentinya.

Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuh ideal-nya. Sepulang sekolah tadi ia langsung tertidur.

Eh?

Benarkah langsung tertidur?

Bukankah sepulang sekolah tadi ia memikirkan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ia bersama seseorang?

Sahabatnya yang bernama...

"JONGIN?!"

Sehun memekik heboh.

Ya Tuhan! Bodoh sekali ia yang melupakan Jongin. Dimana anak itu? Belum pulang 'kah?

Uh-oh! Sehun mulai panik.

Oke.. Rileks Sehun.. Rileks..

Hahh~

Sehun menghela nafasnya yang masih sedikit gusar.

Tangannya dengan cekatan menyambar 2 mantel yang tersampir sembarangan di kursi meja makan. Tak lupa juga sebuah kunci mobil ditangannya.

••

Sehun memutar stirnya dengan tak sabaran.

Rileks lah Sehun! Jangan ngebut!

Sehun jadi ingat nasehat Jongin beberapa waktu lalu.

 _'Jangan ngebut walau apapun yang terjadi! Keselamatanmu lebih penting, Sehun!'_

Sehun jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kala Jongin berkata seperti itu.

Hei! Itu tandanya Jongin peduli padanya..

Eum, jujur saja ia menyimpan perasaan lebih pada Jongin. Baru menyadarinya tadi sih sebenarnya.

Merenungkan perasaannya pada Jongin hingga tertidur sepulang sekolah tadi sampai-sampai melupakan sang tokoh utama yang ia renungkan.

Tak perlu ditanyakan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini.

Khawatir? Tentu saja.

Takut? Apalagi ini. Jongin pasti akan marah padanya. Hal yang paling Sehun takuti..

Sehun kembali fokus pada kemudinya. Hingga matanya menangkap siluet orang yang dicarinya.

Senyuman sedikit terpatri diwajah tampannya. Perasaan lega menyelubungi hatinya kala melihat Jongin terlelap dengan damainya di halte bus.

Perlahan kaki Sehun mendekati Jongin. Ingin mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin agar pemuda itu bangun. Namun, saat melihat bibir Jongin yang sedikit membiru membuat niatnya urung. Tak tega membangunkan sang putri tidur eh?

Sehun memakaikan mantel yang ia bawa tadi ditubuh Jongin. Menggendong bridal Jongin untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Eunghh~"

Lenguhan terdengar jelas dari bibir Jongin. Matanya mengerjap lucu kala ada cahaya yang menusuk-nusuk matanya agar terbuka.

Ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit tak enak.

Tangannya terulur untuk memijat pelipisnya yang masih terasa pening.

Apa ini?

Tangannya merasakan ada yang menempel di dahinya.

Beberapa kali ia merabanya. Oh.. Ternyata plester penurun demam?

Ia sudah menduga ia akan demam.

Jongin mulai merasa tak enak badan saat kepalanya terasa pening saat di halte.

 _'Cklek'_

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok pucat berbalut t-shirt panjang serta celana training yang membalut tubuhnya.

Jongin menatap tak suka pada sosok itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas menatapnya datar.

Menyebalkan!

Eh, bukankah dari dulu Sehun -sosok itu- memang menyebalkan?

Tsk! Mengapa orang seperti Sehun bisa digilai banyak orang?

Bahkan julukan 'Pangeran Sekolah' sudah melekat permanent di diri Sehun.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun datar. Jongin mencibir. Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau tidur seperti mayat. Dasar pemalas" lanjut Sehun membuat Jongin menggeram kesal.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini bodoh! Kemana saja kau hah?!" Jongin berteriak murka. Ia tak mengerti Sehun. Tak adakah rasa bersalah pada diri Sehun?

Jahat sekali..

Jongin merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri. Tak adakah orang yang peduli padanya? Sampai-sampai sahabat seperjuangannya seperti Sehun tak peduli padanya.

Nasib ditinggal orang tuanya yang malah menetap di Beijing karena urusan bisnis.

Membayangkan betapa mirisnya Jongin membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia jadi rindu ibunya..

Hingga tanpa sadar air matanya benar-benar mengalir. Anggap saja ia cengeng dan lembek. Tapi.. Apakah salah jika ia menangis karena merindukan ibunya?

Bagaimanapun juga, ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak sangatlah erat 'kan?

Pada saat-saat seperti ini ia sangat membutuhkan ibunya. Karena hanya pelukan ibunya lah yang mampu menghangatkannya.

Sehun mendekat keranjang Jongin. Tangannya mengusak surai Jongin lembut. Ia menghapus air mata Jongin perlahan.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku"

Singkat. Tapi berkesan.

Jongin mendongak. Ia menatap dalam manik Sehun, kemudian senyum yang teramat tipis terpatri dibibir pucatnya.

Ia merasa lebih baik kala Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu. Setidaknya, Sehun tidak sedingin tadi. Membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman. Apalagi tangan Sehun yang dengan senang hati menghapus air matanya..

"Maaf kan aku"

"Hm"

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Tentu saja! Menunggumu ditengah guyuran hujan membuat perutku keroncongan tahu!"

Jongin memang merasa lebih baik. Tapi bukan berarti ia memaafkan Sehun sepenuhnya. Lagi pula, Sehun sudah membuatnya sakit seperti ini. Otomatis besok ia tak bisa masuk sekolah dan mengikuti ulangan sains.

'Menyebalkan!' Hanya kata itu yang mewakili diri Sehun dihadapan Jongin.

"Kau tunggu disini"

Sehun berjalan keluar kamar dan memasukinya lagi dengan tangan yang membawa satu mie instan cup dan segelas air putih.

"Mau kusuapi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tsk! Tidak perlu"

Jongin merebut kasar cup mie instan di tangan Sehun.

"Jongin.."

"Hm"

"Maafkan aku"

Jongin mendongak menatap heran Sehun. Sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf?

"Mungkin alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu terdengar sangat konyol. Haha" Kata Sehun membuat Jongin semakin tak mengerti. Apalagi diakhiri dengan tawa yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Sehun menyentuh pipi Jongin membuat Jongin menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. Namun setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan makannya, walau sedikit tegang karena tangan Sehun yang tak kunjung menjauh dari pipinya.

"Kau tahu? A-aku.. Sebenarnya..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Elusan dipipi Jongin berhenti. Jongin melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya dan mengernyit heran.

Kenapa anak ini?

"A-aku mencintaimu"

"Uhukk一"

Pernyataan Sehun membuat Jongin tersedak makanannya sendiri. Dengan cepat Sehun memberikan segelas air putih pada Jongin dan Jongin meminumnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"K-kau bilang apa eh?" Tanya Jongin. Ia melupakan makanannya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Jongin" ujar Sehun meyakinkan.

"Tsk! Dengan segala sikapmu yang cuek padaku kau bilang kau mencintaiku?! Kau gila Oh Sehun!"

"Maafkan aku.. Aku.. A-aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi padamu.. Setiap bersamamu, ada perasaan aneh dihatiku. Dan dengan cara mencuekimu sejenak bisa membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Dan aku... baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku mencintaimu.." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Sedangkan Jongin menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Bodoh!"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan! Kau meny一 mpfttt"

Mata Jongin membola lucu.

Apa ini?

Seperti ada permen kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya..

Uh-oh! Ini bahkan lebih manis dan lebih nikmat dari permen manapun.

Sedangkan Sehun menikmati ciumannya pada bibir Jongin. Merasakan rasa asin yang samar-samar ia rasakan. Efek bumbu mie instan? Eumm.. Yeah..

Tangan Sehun mencengkram tangan Jongin yang meremas t-shirt bagian depannya.

Mata Sehun tertutup sedangkan mata Jongin masih bertahan membola.

Dan disaat Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya, perlahan ia menutup matanya.

"Eunghh~" Satu lenguhan manis tercipta dari bibir Jongin.

Dan dengan tak rela, mereka harus melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan udara yang menipis.

Wajah Jongin memerah hingga menjalar ke telinganya entah karena apa.

Satu benang saliva masih menyangkut dibibir Jongin. Ia menetralkan nafasnya.

Ciuman yang panjang bagi Jongin.

Sehun kembali mengelus pipi Jongin yang masih terasa panas.

Senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan terpatri nyata di wajah tampan Sehun.

Jongin terlihat cantik dengan wajah memerah. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri Jongin adalah pria.

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Jongin.

Sehun memeluk Jongin dan menaruh dagunya dipundak Jongin yang tak cukup lebar itu.

"Sekarang, apa kau sudah percaya kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" Tanya Sehun yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan.

Jongin bingung harus menjawab apa.

Jujur saja Jongin senang mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sehun. Karena memang sebenarnya ia juga mencintai Sehun.

Dan dengan perlahan kepalanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Jongin..."

"Hm"

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Melakukan sex 80% ampuh menurunkan demam. Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"YAKK! DASAR MESUM!"

"Hey! Aku tidak bercanda! Sex membuat kita berkeringat dan membuat kita sehat"

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Hentikan!"

Jongin benar-benar ingin mati sekarang! Yang benar saja?! Baru saja ia merasakan moment-moment romantis bersama Sehun, tapi Sehun malah merusaknya dengan pernyataan tak bermutunya.

Tapi...

Jika memang benar sex bisa menurunkan demam, ia jadi ingin mencobanya.

Dengan begitu, ia bisa mengikuti ulangan sains besok 'kan?

Eh?!

Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin?!

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sehun melihat itu dan menyeringai lebar.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan baby Jong?" Goda Sehun.

"E-eh? Ap-apa? Tidak ada!"

"Ya sudah ayo kita lakukan! Aku sudah tidak sabar baby~"

Sehun memelas sambil menunjuk sebuah gundukan menonjol di celananya.

Jongin meneguk salivanya susah payah. Terpaku pada gundukan itu.

'Besar sekali' pikirnya.

Ini baru pertama kali Jongin melihat _batang_ Sehun tegang dan menjulang tinggi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Hhh~

Jongin jadi ikutan tegang. Dan sialnya Sehun menyadarinya. Lebih sialnya lagi Sehun malah ber-smirk ria didepannya.

Hueee ibu~~~

 **GREP**

"HYAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa geli kala sebuah tangan menggelitik punggungnya yang tak terbalut sehelai benang pun.

Tangan nakal itu perlahan turuh kedaerah pantat Jongin dan meremasnya.

Jongin melenguh dengan mata yang masih 100% tertutup.

Desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat tangan itu semakin nakal memainkan daerah privatnya.

Dan sialnya mata Jongin masih enggan terbuka.

Sentil. Remas. Kocok. Sentil. Remas. Kocok. Sentil. Remas. Kocok.

 **CROTT**

Hei. Apa tadi?!

Apa baru saja Jongin mimpi basah?

Perlahan mata Jongin terbuka. Memperlihatkan wajah Sehun yang tersenyum menang.

Ia terpaku kala merasakan kejahatannya terasa mengencang dan tegang.

Benar saja!

Sehun sedang meremat kejahatannya kemudian mengocoknya secara random.

"Y-yahh~ sehun-ahh stop it!"

Sesuai permintaan Jongin.. Sehun berhenti mengocok batang Jongin.

Lagi pula Sehun sudah cukup puas melihat Jongin satu kali klimaks dipagi buta seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar ya!"

Jongin menatap sengit Sehun dihadapannya.

"Baby-ah" panggil Sehun.

"Apa?!"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melakukannya denganku?"

Jongin diam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Lebih tepatnya, malu harus menjawab apa.

Ia masih teringat betul kala Sehun memasukkan miliknya yang super besar itu pada hole sempit Jongin.

Bagaimana raut putus asa Sehun saat miliknya hanya tertanam setengah dihole Jongin.

Dan Sehun melakukan itu dengan kelembutan. Bukan dengan paksaan atau nafsu. Membuat kenikmatan bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

••

Sehun sudah tau jawabannya setelah melihat pipi Jongin yang ber-blushing.

Ini yang pertama bagi mereka.

Rasanya... Benar-benar nikmat.

Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku tidak bisa berjalan. Kau mau aku ditertawakan karena berjalan terseok? Kau sungguh tega, Oh!"

Abaikan tentang ulangan sains. Jongin hanya menjaga imagenya. Betapa malunya ia jika ia berjalan terseok di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Lalu, apa kau mau melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya?"

"Hah?! Ap一"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, sayang"

"Yah yah yah~ turunkan aku! Hei hei!" Pekik Jongin saat Sehun menggendongnya bridal.

"Satu ronde lagi sayang"

"YAK MESUM! SEHUN MENYEBALKAAAANNNNNN!"

 **-FIN-**

Eh? Apa ini? xD

Aneh? Iyalah. Karya gue emang aneh wkwk-_-

Review yehet :v

Biarpun ff ga mutu tp kalo udah baca harus ninggalin jejak xD

Kurang panjang? Oh maaf. Gue emang ga begitu ahli buat bikin ff panjang2 wkwk.

NC nya kurang? Ini bahkan NC nya di skip xD

Masih menghargai bulan ramadhan yanq :v

Squel? Nanti kalo ada ide jg dibuatin squel kok xD

Kecup satu2 buat yg udah review xD

Salam HunKai shipper \m/

-sekailly9488-

KJI, OSH, STB/?


End file.
